Naomi Nakashima/Gallery
See also: Naomi Nakashima Gallery ''CORPSE-PARTY'' NaomiPCEmotions.png|Naomi's sprite sheet NaomiPC Sprite.gif|Naomi's sprite ''Corpse Party -Rebuilt-'' Tumblr mcycdmtf9I1rdu9woo1 1280.png|Naomi's full profile NaomiRebuildEC.png|Naomi's sprite sheet ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' Naomi character chart.png|Naomi's sprite sheet Cover 1.PNG|Naomi appears on Corpse Party BloodCovered 1+2 cover Cover 6.PNG|Naomi appears on Corpse Party BloodCovered 5 cover 02_naomi_gim_00000000.png|Naomi's sprite sheet ''Corpse Party: (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) NaomiFull.png|Naomi's full profile Newchart.png|Naomi's sprite sheet Naomi inBC.png|Naomi's sprites Characters.png|Naomi in the group photo The gang s all here p by reimei8-d4hzqjw.png|Naomi during the earthquake In Infirmary.jpg|Naomi and Seiko Shinohara talking Child spirits and Naomi's death.png|Naomi with Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno in Wrong END 1 ★2 Naomi.jpg|Naomi hanging herself Naomi's corpse smiling.jpg|Naomi smiling in Wrong END 2 ★4 NaomiPossessed.png|Naomi dragging Seiko's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★6 Naomi! Naomi! Please, wake up!.png|Naomi about to hang Seiko ev48cout.png|Unused CG of Naomi and Yoshie Shinozaki ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered ''(Manga) Blood Covered Vol 1.png|Naomi and Seiko on BloodCovered 1 cover Blood Covered Vol 2.jpg|Naomi and Ayumi on BloodCovered 2 cover Blood Covered Vol 5.jpg|Naomi and Satoshi on BloodCovered 5 cover Blood Covered Vol 10.jpg|Naomi and Satoshi on BloodCovered 10 cover Blood Covered Vol 1 Alt.jpg|Naomi, Seiko and Satoshi on BloodCovered 1 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 10 Alt.jpg|Naomi, Ayumi and Sachiko on BloodCovered 10 alternative cover Sachiko-seiko-naomi-cat-plush.jpg|Sachiko appears before Naomi and Seiko ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Naomibossprites.png|Naomi's sprite sheet CPBOS-3.jpg|Naomi throwing random things Seiko Bed.jpeg|Naomi talking with Seiko Seiko at Naomi's house.jpeg|Naomi listens how Seiko talks with Natsumi Screenshot 0015.jpeg|Naomi and her classmates at the festival Random 1.jpg|Naomi after escaping Yoshie NaomiBoS1.PNG|Naomi right after she escaped Yoshie Screenshot 0021.jpeg|Naomi yells at Seiko NaomiBoS2.PNG|Naomi finding hair in her throat Screenshot 0031.jpeg|Naomi sees the darkening dripping from her skirt Screenshot 0035.jpeg|Naomi finds Seiko's corpse Naomi holding Seiko's head.jpg|Naomi holding Seiko's head Ayumi and Naomi BD3.PNG|Naomi talking with Ayumi Ayumi and Naomi BD4.PNG|Naomi and Ayumi in old man's truck Ayumi and Naomi BD5.PNG|Naomi and Ayumi in the old man's truck, about to go out Naomi and Ayumi.jpeg|Naomi and Ayumi frightened after seeing Mayu Ayumi and Naomi BD.PNG|Naomi frightened after seeing Ayumi getting hurt Ayumi and Naomi BD2.PNG NaomiBD2.PNG|Naomi trying to put out the fire on Ayumi's doll... NaomiBD.PNG|...but failing ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' (Manga) BoSCover.PNG|Naomi appears on Book of Shadows Volume 1 cover Chapter4Cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko on Chapter 4 cover NaomiCover1.jpg|Naomi on Chapter 5 cover ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U'' naomi2useifuku.png|Naomi's sprite sheet (uniform) naomi2uswimsuitsprites.png|Naomi's sprite sheet (swimsuit) naomimaidsprites2u.png|Naomi's sprite sheet (maid) REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-41-40-87.jpg|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-41-45-81.jpg|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest 6cAbsC04IZQ.jpg|Naomi with everyone Naomi and Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U simsuit.jpg|Naomi in her swimsuit A1.jpg|Naomi, Yuka, Tohko, Ayumi, Yui and Satsuki trying to get Satoshi's heart SachikoNaomi.jpg|Naomi with Sachiko during the cooking contest maxresdefault.jpg|Naomi dressed as a nurse naomi5_a1.png|Naomi in her maid outfit naomi3_a1.png|Swimsuit Naomi ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage'' Capture 156.PNG|Naomi turn to face Seiko Naomi-seiko-pillow.jpg|Naomi preventing Seiko from kissing her Seiko-naomi-talking.jpg|Naomi talking to Seiko ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' Tortured Souls characters.png|Naomi's full profile along with others Seiko and Naomi TS 2.PNG|Naomi and Seiko listening to Ayumi's story Seiko and Naomi TS 3.PNG|Naomi turns to see the door Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Naomi about to do the charm Seiko and Naomi TS 5.PNG|Naomi right before doing the charm NaomiTS2.PNG|Naomi sees the floor collapse under her Capture5625.PNG|seiko falls into the hole with naomi|link=Naomi Nakashima/Gallery NaomiTS3.PNG|Naomi falling NaomiTS1.PNG|Naomi right after she woke up NaomiTS4.PNG|Naomi holding her paper charm NaomiTS5.PNG|Naomi holding her paper charm Seiko and Naomi TS 6.PNG|Naomi and Seiko in the Infirmary Naomi TS 100.PNG|Naomi waking up NaomiTS7.PNG|Naomi sees Sachiko behind her Seiko and Naomi TS 8.PNG|Naomi turns at scared Seiko NaomiTS6.PNG|Naomi yells at Seiko Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-006.jpg|Naomi Nakashima Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-005.jpg|Naomi turns to happy Seiko Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-004.jpg|Naomi and Seiko walking Scared Naomi.jpg|Naomi trying to call her mother seiko-and-naomi.jpg|Naomi and Seiko in Heavenly Host Corpse Party: Blood Drive Corpse-Party-Blood-Drive 2015 05-29-15 017.jpg|Naomi Nakashima in her winter uniform Screenshot 2015-11-03-16-15-15.png|Naomi in a group photo with Satoshi, Kuon, Yuka, and Satsuki download(12).jpg|Naomi with a cursed eye that has the name Sachi inscribed in it Screenshot_2015-11-05-21-02-34.png|Naomi and Yuka images (19).jpg|Naomi in a group picture with Yoshiki, Seiko, Ayumi, Mayu, Morishige, and Satoshi images (20).jpg|Naomi standing on the roof of Kisaragi High 2014-07-24-123325 zpsb68172d2.jpg|Naomi waking up Ayumi 2014-07-24-111714_zps7969ccfa.jpg|Naomi greeting Ayumi with Satoshi, Yuka, and Yoshiki images (31).jpg|Naomi's 3D chibi Category:Gallery